The present invention relates to a faulty weft remover for a fluid jet loom, and more particularly relates to improvement in construction of a weft remover provided with a take-up drum in combination with a cutter assembly on a fluid jet loom.
At occurrence of faulty weft insertion on a fluid jet loom, a faulty weft, i.e., a unsuccessfully inserted weft has to be removed from the shed for repair of weaving defect generated by the faulty weft insertion.
Japanese Patent Opening Sho. No. 59-21757 discloses an automatic faulty weft remover to this end. This proposed remover includes a separator assembly for separating a faulty weft from a woven cloth and a drawer assembly for drawing the faulty weft assigned by the separator assembly out of the shed. In the case of this remover, removal of a faulty weft is based on cooperation of the two assemblies and any small misstep in the phased cooperation of the two assemblies is apt to cause failure in assignment of the faulty weft between the two assemblies. In addition, use of the two separate assemblies causes rise in production and maintenance costs.
In view of the drawbacks of this prior art, a new remover was proposed by the applicant of the present invention in Japanese Patent Application Sho. No. 61-16166. This new remover includes a take-up drum in combination with a cutter assembly. A faulty weft is first caught by a catcher pin attached to the take-up drum to be wound on the take-up drum. Next, the cutter assembly severs the faulty weft wound on the take-up drum. Absence of inter-assembly weft assignment assures high operational reliability. The united construction well reduces production and maintenance costs. Despite these merits, this remover is still accompanied with several drawbacks. First, the take-up drum and the cutter assembly have different drive sources. Use of the double drive sources requires exact phase adjustment in operation. Second, great deal of weft is wound on the take-up drum when a faulty weft is relatively long. Presence of such great deal of faulty weft on the take-up drum tends to cause unsuccessful severance by the cutter assembly. Such a malfunction also tends to start when a filament yarn is used for the weft.